1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions generally relate to wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to wheeled vehicles having suspension units that suspend wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles have a plurality of wheels and a plurality of suspension units that are coupled with a body frame to suspend the wheels therefrom. Typically, motorcycles have front and rear wheels suspended by front and rear suspension units, respectively. Motorcycles also include an engine that powers one of the wheel; usually the rear wheel.
The front suspension unit typically includes a front fork that has a pair of fork members. The fork members interpose the front wheel therebetween and journal an axle of the front wheel. The rear suspension unit can include a rear arm that pivotally carries the rear wheel and a rear strut that suspends the rear arm.
Generally, the front fork has a structure that allows the front wheel to move up and down relative to the body frame, while the damper has a similar structure that allows the rear wheel to move up and down relative to the body frame. With such suspension system, motorcycles tend to squat when the rider abruptly starts or accelerates the motorcycle. In other words, the front forks are likely to extend, possibly up to the point where the front wheel leaves the ground while the rear suspension compresses. On the other hand, such motorcycles tend to dive when the rider abruptly stops or decelerates the motorcycle. In other words, the front forks compress while the rear suspension extends, possibly to the point where the rear wheel leaves the ground. Thus, the motorcycles can change their position, in a manner that can be uncomfortable to a rider during sudden acceleration or sudden deceleration.